The Last Site
by The Girl Who Doesn't Are
Summary: When you feel unloved you run away and change just like Dawn. Then the one you thought betrayed you looks for you then finds you. What will occur chaos, fighting, uniting, drama? Read and figure out! IKARISHIPPING Dawn and Paul!


**The Last Site**

Author's Note:

OMG! This is my first story! EEK! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon. ='(

It was dark, and he was alone. He was training his pokemon longing to be with her when the best and the worst memory of them flooded his mind.

_Best Memory: _

_ The setting was dark, it was Halloween, the day Dawn would confess her love towards the man known as Paul. She thought a haunted house would be the best place to confess for the darkness would cover the blush that would appear on her face, and the screams would cover the laughter that may come from Paul. Time for confessing. Dawn tricked Paul into going in the haunted house by saying at the end there was a training area. Once it was dark enough she confessed. "Paul, I, I love you."She was nervous, waiting for his usual __**pathetic**__, but instead he took her first kiss. The kiss was one minute long bet it felt like eternity to the two lovebirds, "Paul." Paul whispered in her ear, ''I love you too troublesome," with that they started to make out then start a relationship. _

_Bad Memory: "Just admit it. You don't care about me Paul! You can't even remember my name! Well here's some news, it's Dawn, D-a-w-n. You play with my emotions like it's some sort of game, well now this game is over, o-v-e-r, over. Now this relationship is over." "Fine. I-" He was cut off by Dawn. "Don't care. Is that what you were going to say? Cause you never cared and you never will."Tears started to fall as she ran away. "I'll always love you.' He whispered what he was trying to say, if only he told her._ Paul snapped back to reality to see his pokemon fainted on the floor. He remembered the words he never said, _I'll always love you_, he wished he told her, cause he did care he just wanted her to be happy.

*Paul's P.O.V.* SHIT! How could I be so dense? I even acted denser than Ash ( that's ALOT of density)! I let the only girl I loved that's still in my life slip away from me. After that thought I returned my fainted pokemon to their pokeballs, for I knew what I have to do. I searched everywhere for Dawn. I asked her friends and her mom, they didn't know where she was. They were all worried sick. That made it my mission to find her. I searched all the regions except one, Unova. I went there and searched because I knew she had to be here.

*Dawn's P.O.V.* The night Paul and I got into a huge fight and our relationship ended, I realized I needed to change and move on, so I did. I moved to a different region I knew Paul didn't know about. Two months later, I realized I didn't hide well enough, Paul had came. No matter what I did, I couldn't get away. I went through so much to get away with no trace, I told nobody where I would be and I changed my appearance. All I did was leave a note to my friends and family saying:_**I need to get away from something that happened, so I'm leaving this region and going to a new one. I'm changing my appearance so I'm almost the opposite of myself. I'm sorry. I hope we see each other soon, I love you guys. **_

_**~Dawn**_

I cut my hair to my shoulders and I don't wear peppy colors and clothing just mostly leather. Even my attitude changed, I used to be a peppy optimistic but know I'm a moody pessimistic. At least I have a bit of me left for when my heart can trust and love again. I did take time to think about stuff though and I thought of a plan of what to do. Since I wanted to be the opposite of myself, I became a trainer. So now if he wants to talk he has to win a battle against me, and I've never lost a battle in this region. I know this battle will be a full on because I know he's going to use his Torrtera. To make things better, my Samurott knows the moves Megahorn, Blizzard, Hydro cannon, and Razor Shell. Two moves are super effective on his Torrtera and the other two are really powerful. I can't lose.

Right then, I heard a knock and a voice out the door, all I could think was _I hope it isn't Paul,_" Ms. Blertiz, someone is here to see you he's in the lobby." Thank Arceus it wasn't Paul! "I'll be right there, thank you Nurse Joy!"I quickly exited my room in the Pokemon Center and entered lobby, "FUCK! What do you want?" Of course Paul had to be the person in the lobby.

I started to walk outside as Paul followed. Paul embraced me in a hug that was quickly rejected, "Dawn, we need to talk." His voice was stern, he really wanted to talk.

" Only if you win a Pokemon battle against me." My voice was cocky yet serious. " Why not, you are just a corrordinator." " Wrong! I'm a trainer with eighty captured pokemon, five badges, and I've never lost a battle in this region. So bring it on." Dawn glared at him with his very own glare. Paul was actually more surprised about how his glares actually feel then me being a trainer. I took out her pokeball and spoke up, "Samurott, Spotlight!" Out came the Samurott with a smirk on his face. "Torrtera, Stand by for battle!" Next came the fierce looking Torrtera with a stern look. "Lets battle!" They both shouted moves at their Pokemon. "Dawn, I'm sorry!" "Ha! Liar, you don't even care about me To actually mean that."

" When you interrupted me that night, I was trying to say I'll always love you. Meaning do whatever you want as long your happy. Like they say, _If you love something set it free. _And I love you_._"

*Regular P.O.V.* *BOOM* a flash of light appeared as it showed a fainted Torrtera on the battlefield.

"What the fuck was that! Huh, Torrtera return." Paul may had lost the battle but he did get to talk to her.

"Great job Samurott! You deserve a rest, return. Paul I love you too, but you just don't understand. I ran because I don't want to be broken again. I want to trust and love again, but I just can't trust you."

With those words in the air Paul couldn't speak. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Tears started to fall from Dawn's eyes as she began to run away, but this time Paul was going to finish what he was going to say.

" Dawn, all I want is for you to be happy, that's why I let you go. I excepted the breakup because I wanted you to be with someone you can relate to, someone that's the opposite of me."

" P-Paul-"

" I love you, and I'm truly sorry." " I Love you too, but this relationship can't reunite or stay together any longer. Like you said, we're opposites and this time opposites don't attract." More tears fell from her eyes as she ran away.

Paul fell to his knees as tears slipped out of his eyes, "Even if they both love each other," He whispered to himself. His head was buried in his hands as he realized that this may be the last site he'll have of her.

_**Love is a fragile thing**_

_**to be given it is a blessing**_

_**to make a mistake with it is easy**_

_**but it is hard to fix**_

_**to be given another chance is rare it can bring all emotions**_

_**sadness, anger, happiness, and joy**_

_**given why it is a powerful yet fragile emotion**_

* * *

_**So...WHAT DO YOU THINK!**_

_**not bad for a rookie huh!**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
